My Ripper
by who0wnsmyh34rt
Summary: Klefan. (THIS STORY IS A CONTINUATION OF AN AU NON-UPDATED FIC, DETAILS INSIDE.) Niklaus does not like to be touched. Except, maybe, a little bit, by his Ripper. (Klaus POV, slash, AU.)
1. Frozen

**A/N: This is a continuation of EclipsedWonderland's story "A Rush Of Blood To The Head" ( s/7462691/1/) so**** if you have not read the first three chapters of that story, make sure to read that before this. I absolutely _love_ that story and it's been almost an entire year since an update so I've deemed it as hopeless...unless I write it myself. So lets hope I don't get in trouble for this, I've just been itching for a good Klefan story. Eclipse's story moved quite slow, which was amazing, but I'm not sure how well I can write slow, but I will try. I hope you guys like this. Please review!**

I wasn't sure what to think of the grudging hours of the current drive through Pennsylvania. Tyler wasn't a bother; he stayed to his side and admired the show in the driver's seat that was my sister. Elena didn't fuss too much either. But Stefan…he was something else. I still had no idea what he had learned from our little "experience" together, but _bloody hell_ was he milking it. Brushing his hand against mine, elbowing me in the ribs, and for fuck's sake the man was whispering in my ear constantly. Half of me wanted to tear his throat out. I suppose that was what I would have normally done, had it not been for the three other people in the van at the time, one of them being his ex girlfriend. I had no idea why that even mattered to me. Normally it would make the torture of another being _that_ much more enjoyable. No matter. I didn't let myself be troubled by it. I only sat in complete disdain as Stefan currently had his hand on my knee, _stroking_ the cloth of my pants with his thumb as if he had any right to touch me at all. Luckily no one noticed, as Tyler had fallen asleep, along with Elena, and Rebekah was listening to her swing bands in her godawful earphones.

"You're touching me." The words dripped from my pursed lips like an awful tasting wine. Somehow, they only made Stefan lean closer to me.

"I know." I didn't have to look at him to see it…the smirk was in his voice. That low, _low_ voice.

Ignoring my body's reaction to the vibrations in my ear, I turned my head slightly to face him. His ivy eyes sparkled with twisted pleasure, and every pore on his skin screamed that he knew something I didn't. I ignored this fact as well. "I don't like to be touched, Ripper."

"I know that, too." Again, his voice was painfully low, his smirked lips hovering over my grimacing ones. He said nothing more as he leaned back in his seat, returning his gaze to the rapidly passing world outside the window. His hand stayed on my knee, though, and I had had just about enough of his relentless teasing.

I pushed his hand off of me, grabbing it tightly and squeezing as hard as I could without breaking his bones. "I suggest you not touch me ever again, or I will give you new meaning to the word _ripper_."

Still yet, he smiled at me. I wanted to smack it off his face. "Whatever you say, Niklaus." He pulled his hand back.

He must have finally gotten the message, because he didn't try anything else the rest of the ride. It relieved me, but I tried not to show it as Rebekah stopped to fill the van up again. Stefan scrambled out quickly, probably going inside to terrorize the locals. I payed him no mind as I stepped out, myself, and opened the passenger door, shaking Elena's shoulder harshly. "Wake up, love." While she stirred, I smiled. She opened her eyes and looked shocked to see me gripping her shoulder. "Bathroom break. Better hurry, Stefan's causing a ruckus in there." I was, of course, referring to the screams coming form inside the gas station. I smiled maniacally at the girl, and she shook her head, looking terrifiec.

"I don't need to go." Her eyes never left the clear windows of the building, which were being splattered with blood every few seconds. I reveled in her fear, but didn't show it.

I stepped closer to her, silently loving her quickening heartbeat. "Well, would you like anything to drink, love?" My voice was terribly sweet, and filled with false compassion. I was hoping to win her trust easily, and spend an easier time breaking it.

The girl looked up at me, confusion in her eyes, but the fear still plainly plastered all over her face. "Water…is fine, thank you."

My smile deepened, and I stepped away from her. "Did you hear that, Rebekah? _Water_. Easy to please, this one. Go and fetch her a few bottles, would you, deary?" I was already halfway into the van, and I hadn't planned on getting back out. I felt no urge to feed. I definitely didn't want to go into that building and be alone with Stefan and his smug, Ripper self.

Rebekah sighed boredly. "Pumping gas, Nik."

I stopped right where I was and got back out of the van, letting out a frustrated breath. My sister was starting to jump on every one of my nerves, and she would _not_ be driving the rest of the way. I didn't care if I had to wait on feeding for another month. Nevertheless, I drudged into gas station and was immediately hit with the intoxicating scent of human blood, but I ignored it to look at my Ripper. He may have been terribly annoying at times, but still yet…he was beautiful. Blood spilled from his chin as he fed from some poor bloke, and he had three bodies piled on the floor to his right. They had all been drained, it looked like. I had to stop myself from taking a picture of the gorgeous scene in front of me. Instead, I only smiled, and walked gracefully up to the Ripper. "Had your fill, love?"

Stefan finished his human before looking up at me, dropping the body at his feet. His face never turned back to its normal features, which I loved. "I'm gonna need another shirt." Without hesitation, he pulled his bloody shirt off and threw it on the floor. I couldn't help but admire the beauty in front of me. I stared at his perfectly sculpted body as blood dripped on his chest, a single crimson line trailing down his front. I couldn't take my eyes off of him, which was terribly embarrassing to say the least. He quickly closed the space between us. His facial features were somewhat human again as his blood covered lips lingered over mine. "Admiring something, Niklaus?" His voice rang in my ears as I stood there, speechless. Hearing him say my full name did something to my stomach, I wasn't sure what it was. It felt like desire, like passionate, fiery longing…but that couldn't be right. There was no possible way that I, the unkillable Original hybrid, had any sexual desire for a century-and-a-half-old _normal_ vampire. I had, of course, gone out of my way to acquire him, but that was more of a show of dominance and power. At least, that was what I told myself.

My breath hitched as he slipped an arm around my hips, pulling my body to his. I couldn't believe myself and how completely _absurd_ it was that Stefan had this effect on me. "What are you doing." My voice was barely a whisper against the Ripper's lips. It was utterly ridiculous, but I couldn't move. _He_ was in control, and that bothered me so terribly but I didn't do anything about it.

Stefan ignored my question. He leaned his head to my neck and _kissed_ the skin there. He did it again, and again, and my body reacted every time his lips pressed to my neck. The touch sent insane pleasure through me, and that was why I pulled his hips closer to mine. My hands then snaked up his bare back, the warm skin under my fingertips giving me more pleasure as his lips brushed up my neck. He stopped at my ear, taking a moment to purposely breathe heavily. Again, my breath hitched. "Looks like you don't mind me touching you, after all."

Before I could respond, he disappeared outside, leaving my body aching for the warmth of him close to me again. I tried to shake the feeling, but it didn't go away. I gained my composure again as I tried to figure out what the _hell_ had just happened, and I quickly found the restroom to wash the blood from my neck. I looked at myself in the mirror and found the reflection to be appalling. My eyes were filled with so much lust, it sickened me. What sickened me even more was what was happening in my pants.

I tried not to think about it as I used cold water to rinse the red off my neck. Once I was done, I returned the front of the store and snatched up a few bottles of water for Elena, then walked back out to the van, hoping to God I was hiding my insane erection well.


	2. Insight

**This is a continuation of EclipsedWonderland's story "A Rush Of Blood To The Head" (s/7462691/1/) so**** if you have not read the first three chapters of that story, make sure to read that before this. I absolutely _love_ that story and it's been almost an entire year since an update so I've deemed it as hopeless...unless I write it myself.**

Disgusting. Appalling. Completely and utterly _grotesque_. That was what I thought of the only "hotel" we had found by that night. Rebekah had been whining that she needed a shower, as had Elena, and I was getting tired of hearing them complain, so I compelled our group two conjoining rooms. The place couldn't even begin to be deemed sanitary but it would do for the night, and if my sister complained, I would have her head.

I had expected to have one of the rooms to myself, even though it had two beds. Rebekah and Stefan would surely keep Tyler and Elena in check, I hoped. I didn't need to worry about it, however, so I ran myself an extremely hot shower and stayed under the spray for at least a full hour before deciding to clean myself. When I stepped out, I wrapped my lower half in one of the surprisingly soft towels and entered the main room again.

I really wasn't surprised to find Stefan lying on the bed closest to him, watching something on the television. I sighed and stood at the foot of the bed, glaring at the Ripper. "You're supposed to be over there minding the children."

"I'd much rather be here with you, and your incredibly naked self." Stefan's smug grin made me want to kill several people, including him. I had no idea how he could be so dreadfully cherry all the time, but it drove me insane, in more than one way…which disgusted me. I didn't know how I felt about my Ripper and that fact infuriated me.

I pointed to the door which joined the rooms. "Leave, Stefan." My stomach and chest twisted into knots when he jumped up and stood entirely too close behind me. His hands slid around my wet hips and his lips pressed to the back of my neck. As terribly intoxicating as his body against mine was, I whirled around and had his wrists in my grip before he could react. I flashed my eyebrows at him and glared, smelling his fear. "I believe I told you to leave. Don't make me tell you again, Ripper." There was that horrid smile of his again, and he leaned his head forward, as if to kiss me. I immediately twisted his arm behind him, breaking it. No matter, it would heal, and it made me ecstatic hearing the bones crack. His face was filled with pain and his mouth hung open in a silent cry. "Do it, and I will _drown_ you in vervain." I twisted his arm more, finally getting a shout out of him. I grinned and leaned down to his ear. "You may have gotten the best of me earlier, but let me assure you that it will _not_ be happening again if you value your pathetic little life. Do we have an understanding, Ripper?"

"I felt everything. When you fed from me. Everything you've ever wanted, every_one_ you've ever wanted." He had something on me. Information, which he knew I needed to know, seeing as it was about myself.

Letting out a frustrated breath, I let go of his arm and bit my wrist. I put it to his mouth, but I didn't let him drink more than a few sips. He didn't need to get any more information he wasn't trustworthy of having. "Tell me."

Stefan stood back up, gripping his newly healed arm. "I was what you wanted most, but you don't even know it. It's deep in your mind, like it hasn't made itself present yet, but it's there."

"And exactly _how_ do I want you? I've acquired you, and of your own free will, at that. I don't have the need for wanting you anymore." I didn't even know if Stefan was telling the truth, but I still needed to know what he _thought_ he knew. Information was one of my weak points, and it was absolutely terrible that everyone knew it.

The Ripper walked past me and lay on the bed again, against the wall behind it. His demeanor was no longer smug, but he seemed a bit relieved. "You want to explore me. You want to find out everything about me. Emotionally, mentally, and _especially_ physically. Your mind showed me what you want, and it showed it _very graphically_."

I looked away from him for a moment, uneasy. My body wouldn't settle. Somewhere in the shadows of my mind, I knew everything he said was true, but I didn't want to believe it. I shook my head. "No. None of that is true." I forced myself to look at him, but regretted it as he was grinning again. He shrugged.

"Believe what you want, Klaus. I know what I saw, and what I felt." Stefan pushed himself off the bed again, smiling and looking entirely too happy with himself. I glared at him as he stepped to me and I faced him. "And, I'm not gonna lie…_I liked it_." He then had the audacity to slide his finger down my bare front, after I had clearly told him not to touch me ever again. I mentally chastised myself for _enjoying_ the Ripper touching me, and I stepped back.

"Stop. Do _not_ touch me, Ripper." My hand clasped over his wrist again, pulling his hand away from the top of the towel around my waist. Something inside me was screaming at me to return the younger vampire's hand to my skin, to have him scan his fingers over every pore on my body and let him ignite the dormant passion which pooled in my gut. It disgusted me, and I pushed it aside. "I suggest you leave before I break your arm again."

Smiling, Stefan pulled his arm out of my grip and bored is light green eyes into mine. They sparkled with lust, and I tried not to find it utterly attractive. "I'll be back later, Niklaus." The Ripper stalked into the adjoined room without saying another word to me. I sighed heavily. Stefan was walking _all_ over my nerves, and he definitely knew it. That irritated me to bits.

I quickly threw on some of the extremely comfortable sleep pants Rebekah had packed for me, and I dropped on one of the beds, running a hand through my wet hair. I absolutely could not get the ridiculous thoughts of Stefan out of my mind no matter how hard I tried to push them out. I couldn't deny that he was beautiful. He was a creature of my own creation now, of _course_ he was beautiful. As irritating as his smugness was, it was a by-product of his Ripper self, and I couldn't help but admire it. It reminded me of the 20s and our time together then. I had thought of him fondly, there was no doubt about that, but I definitely don't remember him having the effects he was having on me now.

I didn't have time to speculate any longer, because someone knocked on the door to my room. It couldn't have been Stefan again, because he definitely wouldn't knock, so I saw no problem in letting in whoever it was. "Come in." I was completely surprised to see Elena walk through the door. She was wearing one of Rebekah's sleep shirts, and a pair of entirely too short, shorts. Her lengthy hair was wet and pulled up into a loose bun. She wore no shoes. "What brings you here, lovely?"

A hint of a smile captured her lips, only for a moment. "I know this is a lot to ask and I wouldn't if I could do anything about it…but, is there any way I could sleep in this room tonight?" The girl crossed her arms, looking nervous. I smiled at her and opened my arms, gesturing to the bed next to mine.

"No problem, dear." My voice was soft as she smiled completely this time and walked to the bed, sitting on it and crossing her legs underneath herself. I looked at her, curious. "What has you uncomfortable?"

She swallowed. A sign she didn't want to talk about whatever it was, but she knew I would get it out of her one way or another. "Stefan. It's completely awkward being around him and especially if I were to sleep in the same room as him. He keeps looking at me and smiling like he knows something I don't, and it…" She paused, looking up at me, then averting her eyes. "You don't care about my problems with Stefan. I'm sorry, Klaus…I'll just go to sleep." She went to lie down, but my voice stopped her.

"It's completely alright, love. Stefan is a bit of an arse in his Ripper state. I understand." I hoped she'd never know how much I actually _did_ understand that.

Elena cocked her head to the side, a confused expression capturing her face. "Why are you being nice to me?" She was genuinely bewildered, like I wasn't capable of kindness and compassion. I was, but no one knew it or experienced it, so I suppose I might as well have _not_ been capable of it. I never used it.

"Well, Elena, you're my greatest asset right now. I'd hate for you to be uncomfortable because of Stefan or myself. I need you completely at ease, healthy, and complying with my demands." A sly grin crept on my lips and I looked at her for only a moment more before turning my attention to what Stefan had been blaring on the television. It looked like some sort of reality show, and I immediately wrote it off as uninteresting, but I never took my eyes off the screen. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? I made sure the hotel staff stocked the fridge heavily, just for you."

"I'm pretty hungry." Elena got off the bed and glided over to the minifridge next to the television, poking her head inside and ruffling through. She came back with a can of soda, a bag of chips, a few sticks of cheese, and a bag of beef jerky. She sat on the bed again, spreading her food out in front of her and opening the bag of chips. When she saw me raising an eyebrow at her, she widened her eyes. "What?"

I chuckled a little and brought my hands behind my head. I had to admit, the girl was a bit cute, with her human needs. "Nothing, just admiring your eating habits." I looked back at the television, appalled by what I saw. Women were drinking heavily, cursing profusely, and fighting with each other. I assumed they had no dignity whatsoever. "Do you have any idea what this ridiculous excuse for entertainment is?"

Elena laughed, crunching on a chip. "It's the Bad Girl's Club. They put a bunch of belligerent sluts in a house together for a summer and tape it. It's nothing but drunk whores having sex, faking friendships, and yelling at each other. I really like it." I looked over and saw her chocolate eyes were glued to the screen.

"You actually _enjoy_ this? Look at them! They just started hitting each other because one of them took the other's dress! It's completely ludicrous!" I sat up more when she began laughing hysterically. "What are you laughing for!" She did nothing but continue laughing, and after a moment, she started choking. A chip was stuck in her throat. I immediately had her in my arms in front of me, pressing her stomach so she would expel the food from her mouth. She did, and she gasped for breath as I held her. She turned to face me, her hands pressed on my bare chest, and I scanned her face. Her eyes were watering, her cheeks were red, her face was filled with fear, and sweat had begun to form on her forehead. I wiped a strand of hair that had stuck to her lip. "Are you alright?"

Elena nodded. My hands were still resting on her hips protectively. The scared girl pulled them off of her, averting her eyes timidly. "I-I'm fine. Thank you." She pushed past me and got back on her bed, moving the food and soda to the floor. She pulled the blanket over her and put her back to me, her breathing uneven.

I sighed, turned off the television, and got in my own bed, realizing that my apathetic and indifferent exterior was slowly being deteriorated.

**A/N: Someone said this was like a one shot but it's definitely not! I just have another fic I'm writing and it takes up most of my time D: So I'm sorry if this isn't updated regularly but it WILL be updated! PLEASE REVIEW, THEY'RE ADDICTING!**


	3. Advantages

"Nik…"

Stefan moaned my own name into my ear with entirely too much lust behind it, which he knew drove me completely insane. My hips involuntarily ground down into his as I ran my lips all over his neck. He moaned again, running his hands down my bare back, scratching hard enough to draw blood. I grunted hungrily into his neck.

"Come on, Stefan, you know I _hate_ teasing." I growled the words into his neck, and I felt him chuckle beneath me.

"Yeah? So what are you doing to me?"

I grinned widely, pulling my head up to look at him. "Getting you ready."

"For what?"

I didn't respond. He knew bloody well what I was getting him ready for.

I went back to kissing his neck, not able to taste enough of his skin. He relaxed more under me, moaning softly, and I heard the faint click of his fangs sliding into place. I grinned again. "Getting a little ahead of ourselves, hm?" I ran my tongue lightly over the place where the artery rested under his skin. He took in a quick breath, unneeded, but I take it he couldn't control it. I forced myself not to rip apart his pants, and I slowly slipped a hand up into his shirt. My fingers dipped down into the outlines of his delectable abs as I pushed his shirt up until it was at his neck, and I pulled away from him long enough to lift his shirt over his head. When I looked back down, I reveled in what I saw.

He was absolutely beautiful. Every part of him. Every darkened vein under his blood-filled eyes, every fleck of black in his light green irises. His terribly sharp fangs glistened in the low light. Every accentuation in the tight contours of the muscles on his chest and stomach were amplified with shadows. I unconsciously ran a hand down his front, my mouth hanging open in awe. I could sense the smirk that was on his face.

"I'm all yours, Niklaus."

Hearing him say my full name, which he rarely did, sent me into a fit of desire that I didn't know I would ever come out of. I returned my lips to his neck ferociously, with a hunger I didn't know I had. He writhed under me and moaned again, with his hands gripping my back so hard that I felt like the worst kind of masochist because I _enjoyed_ it. A few more moments, and his fangs are sliding over the skin on my neck, sending ice cold pleasure down my spine. I had to stop kissing his neck, because the feeling of those sharp teeth grazing over my skin was just _too much_.

Stefan bit me, hard, and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my mouth. The magical feeling of his teeth in my neck mixed with his tongue lapping up every bit of blood that poured out of the wound was more than enough to make me want him, naked, on top of me, dominating me. Which was strange, seeing as I never let _anyone_ have any power over me whatsoever. _He_ was different, though, he had something in him which made me want to explore every crevice of his body and in his mind.

The vampire bucked his hips up into mine as he drank, and I could very well feel his hard erection on mine, even through our jeans. I moaned. "Bloody hell, Stefan…" My eyes drifted shut as I was taken completely into bliss.

When I opened them again, the scene was completely different, although some things were alike. I was on my bed in the hotel room, and Stefan was on top of me, instead of the other way around, but he _was_ feeding on me. I was completely aroused in every way possible. Stefan was fully clothed, although I had no shirt on. It took me mere moments to analyze the scene and realize that what I was seeing before was a dream, probably induced by Stefan to keep my mind occupied while he drank from me. Immediately, I pulled him by his hair out of my neck and pushed him off of me. I felt my neck heal quickly and I shot up out of the bed, pinning Stefan to the wall hard. My hand wrapped around his throat. "What the _bloody hell_ is wrong with you?"

Miraculously, Stefan actually smiled. "You like saying that to me, don't you?"

I slammed his head on the wall again. "I will tear every bone from your body and then _stab_ you with them until you _beg_ me to rip your heart from your chest, and when that happens, I won't." My hand tightened around his throat until I finally saw fear in his eyes. He began struggling to get away, but I didn't let go, not until I heard the adjoining door open and two pairs of footsteps enter the room.

"What the hell is going on, Nik?" Rebekah's voice sounded and I couldn't stop the rolling of my eyes before I let go of Stefan's neck, reveling in the sound of him gasping for air.

I turned to face Rebekah, who was accompanied by Elena, and smiled widely. "Nothing, sister. Just straightening some things out with dear old Stefan, here." My hand found Stefan's back, and I pushed him toward the two puzzled-looking girls. "I believe he got the message."

"Are you alright, Stefan?" Elena's voice was covered in concern, but Stefan simply pushed past her and into the other room, slamming the door behind him. I smiled more, the thought of having upset Stefan elating me. He needed to learn his place, and biting me whilst I was asleep was not the way to do it.

Rebekah's eyes looked me over, stopping at my neck, and I knew the tirade was coming. I did nothing to stop it, though. Silly me. "Did Stefan drink from you?"

I was sure the annoyance was plain on my face as I said my next words. "Hence why I had him pinned to the wall, Rebekah."

She stared at me some more, and kept her eyes on me as she spoke. "Elena, darling, go finish getting ready. I have to talk to my brother."

"But, Rebekah-" Elena started, and was promptly cut off by Rebekah's fangs extending and her hand closing around Elena's throat.

"I _said_. Leave." Elena disappeared into the other room when Rebekah let go of her. The blonde turned to me, her features fading back to human. "What happened when you fed from Stefan?"

I gave Rebekah a tentative look before turning away from her, to my suitcase, and began to pull out clothes for the day. "Nothing happened, Rebekah. I've no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't tell me nothing happened, Nik, because it _obviously_ did!" My sister stalked forward and grabbed my arm, knowing how I do not like to be touched, spinning me around to face her once more. "He'd _never_ try to feed from you if something hadn't happened to make him believe it's alright to do so, so _tell me_, Nik…what. _Happened_."

The glare I was giving Rebekah didn't seem to be working, so I sighed, removing her hand from my arm. "He got insight into my subconscious." I would probably regret telling Rebekah this, but she was going to push and push until she got it out of me, and I was in no mood to deal with her at the moment. "He…knows things. Some which I did not know, myself."

Rebekah's mouth hung open as if she had heard some giant shoe sale had been cancelled, and I prayed some kind of insect would fly into it and choke her so I would not have to deal with the inevitable tirade which was going to happen. I was not so lucky. "I told you not to feed from him like that. I _told_ you it would lead to something like this. Why don't you _ever_ listen to me?"

"Yes, and I am handling it, Rebekah, as you have so plainly seen. I-"

"You're _handling_ it, are you?" She interrupted me, something she also knew I hated. "What happens when you _handle_ it too much? We can't afford to lose him, Niklaus! He is _helping_ you find your precious werewolves!"

I sighed, but kept myself as calm as possible as I picked up the clothes I'd chosen and headed toward the bathroom to wash the blood from my neck for the second time in a day's period. "I'd appreciate it, little sister, if you left me to shower. I am in no mood to discuss this with you right now, and we have hunting to do today."

"So that's it, then? You're just going to let Stefan walk all over you, let him have power over you?" When I turned to look at her, Rebekah held her chin up and spoke her next words with more conviction than I thought she had. "I suppose you're not the man I thought you were." And with that, she disappeared back into the other room, and I sighed yet again. This was not starting out as a good day, at all, and I was already half sick of it. Rebekah did not understand the effects Stefan had on me, on my body. It was nothing I could control. She could think what she wished. I cared not for her opinion. She would stay loyal to me, or she would end up in a box like the rest of our siblings.

Once I was done showering and dressing, I entered the adjoining room to find Stefan and Tyler feeding on some human girl, and Rebekah sitting in a chair across from them, eyes pouring acid at Stefan. Elena was on one of the beds, her nose in a book, probably to keep from staring at what was going on in the room. I smiled to myself and stepped to the feeding frenzy, pulling Tyler off of the girl and having trouble getting Stefan away, but he complied after a few harsh pulls of his shirt. "Now that I have everyone's attention, I feel I should inform you of the day ahead of us." I smiled widely as four pairs of eyes settled on me, inquisitively. "We are going werewolf hunting. Well, three of us are," My gaze settled upon Elena, who opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off. "Can't risk your life, darling. You're the key to making my hybrids."

"And how do we know she'll stay here?" Stefan questioned. "She has a tendency to get a mind of her own and fuck up other people's plans."

The gasp from Elena sent sheer delight through me. "Why are you such a _dick_?"

Stefan grinned, that smug grin of his, and wiped his mouth on the back of his arm. "Why are _you_ such a self-righteous bitch?"

"Alright, children, let's not get ahead of ourselves, here," I spoke before Elena could retort, seeing the hurt look on her face. I almost felt sorry for her. "Rebekah, love, compel our dear Elena to stay put while we're gone, would you?"

Rebekah did as she was told, but not without a roll of her eyes. I swore to myself I'd never hurt my sister-aside from shoving a dagger through her heart-but she was well on her way to getting my hand across her face if she continued acting this way. I wasn't going to let it bother me, though, as the day ahead of us was going to be long and tedious.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, guys! But please review this chapter (: I have a lot in store for the next one.**


End file.
